


Aspirations

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Stop Splitting Up My Ships, TROS! [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff without Plot, Goddammit JJ I Love You JJ But You Fucked Up, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kare Kun and Snap Wexley spend time with their young daughter.
Relationships: Karé Kun/Temmin "Snap" Wexley
Series: Stop Splitting Up My Ships, TROS! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914295





	Aspirations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kidfic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call it an AU where Snap survived Exegol. Honestly, TROS, stop splitting up my ships! /half-kidding

It was something that Kare couldn’t imagine, if Snap somehow hadn’t come back from Exegol. Even as they stood under the stars with their young daughter, Amity Kun-Wexley, Kare felt her heart swell even as her daughter reached out towards the stars, almost like she could pluck them from the sky right then and there.   
  
“The stars are beautiful, aren’t they?” Kare said. “You might be old enough to fly among them one day.”  
  
Amity blinked. “Why not now?”  
  
Kare laughed. “When you’re older, sweetheart. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?"  
  
Snap smiled over at her. “I’d say both of you are even more beautiful.”  
  
Kare snorted. “Snap...I daresay you’re too much of a flatterer.”  
  
“Guilty. Me, I’m flatterer-in-chief.”  
  
Amity furrowed her brow.   
  
“Daddy’s being silly, honey," Kare said. “There’s no such position.”  
  
“I could ask Chancellor Dameron if it could be that way...”  
  
Kare laughed again. “Snap, you wouldn’t...”  
  
“Hey, no one said it shouldn’t be done.”  
  
Kare grinned. “I love you,” she said. “Both of you. You know that, right?”  
  
"All too well,” Snap said. “Want to head inside, have some hot chocolate before it gets cold?”  
  
Kare nodded. She could get behind that.


End file.
